onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
}} Karma is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Karma is an octopus fishman whose most distinctive trait is the large octopus he wears on his head and his six arms, but unlike Hatchan and Octopako, his arms lack suction cups. He has a red circle right in the middle of his forehead and a black goatee. He wears a striped shirt with ripped sleeves, a standard pirate's sash and loose pants similar to Buggy's. Personality Not much is known about Karma's personality. However, since like his allies he refers to Whitebeard as "Pops", and came to Marineford in order to save Ace, it might be assumed that he has a strong bond with the Whitebeard Pirates. Abilities and Powers Karma is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World and ally himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. He avoided injuries from the war. Weapons With his multiple arms, Karma is capable of wielding a total of six sabers, similar to Hatchan's Rokutoryu. It can be assumed that he is a capable swordsman, and the fact that he can use six weapons at the same time helps him greatly in battle. History Past Some time prior to the current storyline, Karma became a known pirate in the New World, and allied himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Karma and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates to save him. He was seen attacking the Marines out of the bay with his fellow allies, and later managed to enter it. At Epoida's side, he was surprised to hear that Monkey D. Luffy's father was the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. Later, Karma followed Whitebeard's orders in attacking Marineford from the side instead from the front. When Fleet Admiral Sengoku put his plan into motion, Karma and his crew were attacked by the Pacifista army. After Squard stabbed Whitebeard and claimed that he sold out his allies to save Ace, Karma began to doubt Whitebeard. While he was fighting against Pacifistas, he even turned towards the Yonko to ask him if all that was true or not. When Whitebeard showed his selflessness by giving the pirates an escape route, Karma's loyalty to Whitebeard was renewed. After the siege wall was raised and Admiral Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Karma boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Little Oars Jr.. After Luffy saved Ace from the second execution attempt with his Haoshoku Haki, Karma and the other pirates support Luffy on Whitebeard's orders. When Luffy managed to free Ace on the scaffold, the pirates rejoiced. When Squard wanted to sacrifice himself in order to help the pirates escape, Karma was one of the ones who told him not to do it. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Akainu provoked Ace and took his life. When the admiral aimed for Luffy's life, Karma and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Karma and the other pirates left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai References Site Navigation de:Calma fr:Karma it:Karma Category:Fishmen Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Marineford Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters